


Morsepenal

by charlotteschaos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Quidditch Pitch: More Than Two, Twincest, Weasleycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-26
Updated: 2007-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-27 10:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotteschaos/pseuds/charlotteschaos
Summary: Fred and George meet up with their uncles in the Ministry of Magic. Orgy/Crack/Incest





	Morsepenal

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: For Foo   


* * *

"If it were anyone other than Umbridge running the Wizengamot these days, this would never have come up here," Arthur fussed as he ushered the twins into Courtroom 10.  
  
Peering around the hushed courtroom, Fred's eyes rested on Filch sitting with his whip across his lap. Filch wished. Even if they were found guilty of something menacing, which they certainly would not be, they weren't going to let a caretaker... take care of them. The dark stone walls appeared to shake with the ominous glow of torches on the wall and the crowd of 50 witches and wizards sitting in judgment of him and his twin.  
  
In the center of the room were two chairs with chains. "Kinky," George remarked as he sat down in them. "This reminds me of the time..."  
  
"Shh... now is not the time for that kind of talk."  
  
Gesturing to Umbridge sitting in the middle of the Wizengamot, Chief Witch with her silly black bow still atop her toad head, George said, "If that doesn't make you go a big rubbery one, then you've been at the Viagrus."  
  
Before Fred could retort, Umbridge interrupted with, "Hem, hem." Attention focused on her, she gave her sickening, toothy smile. "Who is speaking on your behalf, boys?"  
  
Who wasn't speaking on their behalf? McGonagall gave them both a sour look before testifying that while they were often excessive, that they were basically good boys. Arthur vouched to watch over them more carefully (to which they quietly objected that they were adults), Remus Lupin spoke of what good students they were and the Auror Nymphadora Tonks spoke of their being an asset to the Wizarding community.  
  
"Nevertheless," Umbridge said after the testimonies had finished, "what they have unleashed upon the Wizarding world is crude, vulgar and the _worst_ sort of humour, if you could call it that."  
  
"Alright!" Fred enthused as the twins attempted shackled high-fives.  
  
"And what, precisely, was the purpose of your so-called fireworks? What manner of reaction were you trying to elicit with your rainbow representation of a man eating a snake?" she asked, her head tilted to the side like an irritated Pekinese.  
  
Fred was giggling too hard to respond, so George was forced to take over. "That wasn't a snake. It's the mark of the Cock Eaters. It's a giant pink prick. Haven't you seen one before?"  
  
"OUT!" Umbridge shouted over the ringing gales of laughter.  
  
  
" _I_ wouldn't have left us out here all by our lonesome with the Department of Mysteries but one floor up," said Fred as he opened the door to the revolving room of doors.  
  
"You know, I wouldn't have either. Good job the Wizengamot isn't nearly so clever as we are, yeah?" The door slammed behind George and the room whirled around them at a dizzying speed. "Round and round she goes, where she stops, nobody knows."  
  
"What are you hoping it will land on?" Fred asked, watching the swirl of flame resolve into several black doors.  
  
"Anything but more hallway; two hours with nothing to occupy us but each other?"  
  
"You didn't complain about the two hours last night."  
  
"You'd've shagged me in the hallway?" George asked as he headed to a door. "Kinky."  
  
"Those chains... guess not even Umbridge diminishes how sexy you are all bound up."  
  
"Or how sexy you are." Walking through the door, they were surrounded by clocks and the large bell jar on the far end in which a hummingbird was reborn and re-encased in its shell by the minute. The room was filled with a dazzling, diamond light and reverberated with the ticking of thousands of clocks.  
  
"Time is on our side," Fred sang.  
  
"Yes it is." George immediately headed for the wall case full of time turners. There was no sense in wasting time, although it would appear that they had all the time in the world. So to speak.  
  
"Wherever shall we go, whatever shall we do?" asked Fred as George pulled one out. He allowed himself to be draped in the chain as they both eyed the small mechanism. "Do you know how it works?"  
  
"I remember seeing Hermione twirl this bit." He tapped it with his finger and it started to twirl. It didn't appear that anything much in the room was changing, but that would be hard to tell. People rushed in and out of the room in high-speed blurs but they weren't sure if the people were coming or going.  
  
"Should we stop it?"  
  
"Do you know where we are?"  
  
"You mean _when_ we are," Fred pointed out, "and no."  
  
"No time like the present."  
  
"Or the past."  
  
"Or the future."  
  
When George stopped the time turner from spinning they were confronted with something odd, indeed; another pair of redheaded, freckled twins in much the same position as they were, staring back at them.  
  
"I don't know if this is awkward or arousing," said one of the mystery twins.  
  
"Interesting how often things are both," said the other.  
  
All four of them pulled off their time turners and stepped forward to examine the other. They looked familiar and yet different. Fred thought perhaps he should know them. "Have we met before?"  
  
"I'd think I'd remember it. My name is Fabian, and you are?" Fabian stretched out his hand.  
  
Fred eyed it suspiciously and caught a flicker of an enchantment on his hand. "I don't care for low-level fire shocks, but I'm Fred."  
  
Fabian perked up and grinned. "Can't blame a bloke for trying. This is my brother Gideon. We're of the Prewett family, what family are you in?"  
  
Realization dawned on Fred and George and they grinned wolfishly at one another and then at their uncles. War being as it was, they had no memories of them, but the stories of the prankster Prewetts were legend. "We're your nephews. From your sister Molly." Fred held up the time turner, "From the future."  
  
"Or the present, if we came here. Or perhaps we're all very much in the past. Or very much in the future," Gideon pointed out.  
  
"Either way, it's clear that time is of the essence." The ticking of the clocks punctuated that point. From the look on Fred's face that passed identical to George's and reflected through a generational filter to the shaggy-haired Fabian and Gideon, they all knew what that meant.  
  
Through a system that was at once random, but couldn't have been executed better should they have been synchronized trouser droppers by profession, they were all standing together with pricks out, hands in position and fwapping furiously. Each man eyed the other, sussing top and bottom. Finally, Fred made the move of peeling his shirt completely off and taking a spot in the center.  
  
Bending at the waist, he grabbed Fabian and Gideon's pricks in hand and shoved them to his gob. He flipped his tongue out against the wet tips, tasting them-- they weren't unlike the taste of George. He leered up at his uncles, taking Fabian's into his mouth as he fisted the difference, using it to puff out his freckled cheek. He rubbed Gideon's cock against the protruding skin, letting them feel one another through him.  
  
Feeling what he thought was Gideon getting too close, Fred changed to suck the tip of Fabian's cock. Behind him, George was spreading his cheeks, forcing his legs apart. George's tongue delicately stroked between his cheeks, thrilling the waxy skin. Fred nearly gagged on the cock sliding down his throat.  
  
His hair was being pulled while his face was fucked, but this didn't faze Fred as he liked it rough, even rougher than George biting his inner thigh and shoving two spit slicked fingers into his arse. "That's my Fred, he's a cockslut, isn't he?"  
  
"Gid's a bit of a cockslut too, aren't you?" Fred heard knees hitting the floor, but his eyes were covered by his hair and his hands were clutching Fabian's hips too hard for him to brush it away. He wasn't worried, he knew that this was family, and no one treated you better than family.  
  
Fred let out a guttural but muffled noise as he slid down Gideon's throat, the man tucked under him on all fours. He rested some of his weight on Gideon as he felt George mounting him from behind. In one smooth thrust, he was spitted like a pig, speared from his arse to his mouth and being used roughly as his spine popped. His throat was sore and his arse was filled, his cock rubbed into Gideon's mouth. It was heaven.  
  
After a few strokes, Fabian pulled from Fred's mouth and pried two thumbs between Gideon's freckled cheeks and pried them apart. Fred slid his tongue along the top of the crack, wanting to eat him till he screamed, but Fabian had other ideas. He drew the line of spittle from Fred's mouth down the open crease, stirring it with the tip of his prick at the open hole. Fred had a front row seat for watching the skin part; to feel the body below him tense and undulate as Fabian slow fucked his brother.  
  
Between the watching and the compression of his cock inside of his uncle's mouth and the hard pounding he was getting against his prostate, Fred wailed, his fingers gripping tightly to Gideon's cheeks. He emptied into his mouth and then wrapped his arm around the body beneath him to take up the cause of pulling him off. George was next to go off, shuddering wildly and pounding into Fred with pummeling force. Sagely Fred had removed his cock from Gideon's mouth before that had happened, or it would have been quite the tragedy.  
  
George pulled Fred off of Gideon and Fabian pulled his brother up onto his knees, holding him back by his powerful shoulders, spreading him open for the boys. Fred and George dove for Gideon's cock, trading it between their mouths as they each sucked a side of the shaft and pawed at his muscular body. After a few grinding thrusts, Fabian had finished with Gideon and could do little other than lean against him, staring over his shoulder at the twins sucking his brother's cock.  
  
"Buncha cocksluts is what you are. This whole family loves the cock," Fabian hissed. The dirty talk was just enough for Gideon. He let out a yelp of warning before coming into multiple mouths, icing their dripping lips with his seed.  
  
It took a few minutes of recovery where the air filled with heavy sighs and the thick scent of Prewett-Weasley spunk. At some moment that seemed almost preordained, they all looked at one another and laughed, shaking their heads. Then the clothes were pulled at and eventually put back on as cleaning charms were cast. No sense in leaving a mess. They were kinky incest twins, not heathens.  
  
As it seemed like there was nothing left to say beyond goodbyes, Fred wondered if it wouldn't help to give his uncles some tips about the future. "Did you want to know how you died?"  
  
"That would take the surprise out of it, besides, terrible things happen to Wizards who mess with time, Fred." With a wink, Gideon and Fabian huddled together and wrapped the chain around them both and flicked the spinning piece and vanished.  
  
"Definitely the shag and run types," said Fred as he pulled their chain around them.  
  
"Reminds me of someone..."  
  
Over dinner, Arthur bragged to Molly about how the boys kept out of trouble during the deliberations. Fred and George just grinned.


End file.
